Just a Nightmare
by DarkHime213
Summary: When do Kings sleep walk? Is it just a nightmare or something more? lets hope Hein can figure it out.


I don't own The Royal Tutor or any character in this fanfic. I'm just borrowing them for the time being please enjoy.

The castle was silent as Hein made his way to bed. He carefully walked in quiet steps hoping to avoid waking up one of the princes. Someone help him if he wakes up the princess or he will never get to sleep. He makes into his assigned room removing his teaching robes and slowly tucking himself in he starts to doze off as his head hit the pillow.

"His highness please you must go back to your room." The frightful screams of a guard's ring out waking up most of the castle.

"I'm not going to get involved." Hein turned over trying to fall back asleep. He was once again dozing off when.

"Please, you Highness you must return to your room its unsafe." Another one screams out frantically. "What do we do." another "Is he asleep?" another "Oh my goodness his Highness is sleepwalking."

"Whatever prince is causing this I'm going to torment them tomorrow." Hein leaves the bedroom wrapping a dark green robe around himself. "I wonder which prince it is?" He turns a corner seeing nothing, but he hears

"Father you have to wake up" Bruno rushes around the corner. He sees Hein and runs to him while the other three try and steer there father back to his room.

"Are you serious." Hien is watching the chaos unfold in front of him with a calm look on his face. The young Princes are in a panic. "Your highnesses please be calm you father is just sleepwalking." He watches as all four-look confused. "Has he never done this around you before." Their stillness answered his question.

"Okay, I know what to do" the guards look relieved as Hein walked over and grabbed the king arm. "Come along my king it's time for bed." Hein leads Viktor back to his room with a crowd of maids, butler, guards, and the four princes following close behind.

"What do you think Professor going to do?" Leonhard looks over to Bruno for answers.

"Master will most likely fix this so there is no needed to worry." Bruno looks up proudly at the declaration.

"I. . . . .teacher. . . . . .nice. . . . we. . . . .sleep. . . . . night." Kai heads back to his room with.

"I'm with Kai goodnight" Licht fallows Kai as he heads to bed. The other two realizes how tired there were with a quick yawn and head to bed as well.

Hein shuts the door as he enters the king's bedroom. He could hear the gossiping maids from the other side. A quiet leave had them rushing back to their stations.

"Honestly Viktor you seem to always cause a fuss whether you're the king or the prince." He tucks him in and opens the door ready to leave when the creaking of the bed alerts him to Viktor sluggish movements. "Viktor stay put. We are all tired." He pushes him back into the bed but this time he hears a mumble leaving him.

"I. . . have . . . to . . . have. . . to . . . must get . . . there" He finally pushes Viktor down. He starts to shake him awake. He calls out Viktor's name hoping to wake him up faster.

"Viktor wake up Viktor!" His sharp blue eyes snap awake. He starts to tremble as his eyes focus around the dark room. "Viktor you have to breathe easy." He takes a deep breath as he hears Hein voice before he sees him.

"Hien" a shaky nod his all he can muster see the strong man he trusts reduced to tears over a dream.

"Viktor are you better" He grabs Hein holding him close. "Viktor what"

"You didn't even try." Hein stars up at the crying and angry man. The tears fall trail down his cheek shocking him further.

"Wait I didn't what Viktor?" He looks to Hein and gives a sad smile.

"You didn't even try to live." He could still that he was confused. "When you were arrested. What if I woke up too late. What if you were already gone." The tears fell faster and faster. "What would I have done without you, Hein. I can't I wouldn't" he choked on his words as Hein tried to calm him down.

"Viktor breath I am here. You weren't late." The sobs slow down but he is shaking just as hard. "Viktor feel me. I am right here." His eyes focus on him and filled with so much pain, but Hein doesn't look away.

"In the dream, I saw you at the guillotine the crowd would let me pass." Hein pushes back while still holding Viktor's trembling hands. "When the blade dropped I didn't know what to do. I couldn't it was too." His name made him jump and he looked back to Hein starting at him with a determined look.

"Remember Viktor I am by your side. No matter what you do or where I am." He moves closer. "I am on your side and I won't abandon you." It takes time, but the tears stop and his breath gets more even as he starts to doze off. A deep red blush forms across his face from ear to ear. When Viktor seems, his calmest Hein starts to laugh.

"I don't want to hear a thing from you." He stops a moment trying to think up an insult for the laughing redhead on his bed." You little kid." Hein stops laughing and he gazes at the king as blush forms on his nose.

"Oh, you want to play it that way little princey." Viktor looks up and they a have a stare down neither backing out even as it grew later and later.

"Give up it up lightweight." Hein Yawns out right behind Viktor. "You won't win this even if I fall asleep."

"You wouldn't win" A strong Yawn comes from his showing his exhaustion. "even in your dreams shorty" The two men laugh noticing how comfy the bed was and before they knew it sleeps had claimed them.

Hours later the King's mother would return home from visiting an old friend and find her loving son griping the small professor like a teddy bear.

"AW isn't that cute I suppose we can let them sleep at least until noon." She told the maids as she heads to the four princes room to inform them they wouldn't have classes today.

I didn't know how to end this off, so I just left it here. I just finished The Royal Tutor and I have fallen in love with the show. I mostly love how Viktor's and Hein's friendship lasted so long. That is enough of my rambling. Reviews are always welcomed. **Bye bye**


End file.
